


Moving In May

by Mad_Muse_Musings



Series: The Month of May [10]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bisexual Male Character, Insecurity, M/M, Moving In Together, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-25
Updated: 2014-05-25
Packaged: 2018-01-26 10:00:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1684304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mad_Muse_Musings/pseuds/Mad_Muse_Musings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leo and Antoine handle moving in together in a very official capacity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moving In May

**Author's Note:**

> Again sorry I am running late tonight, tomorrow will probably be late as well as I am closing at work.

Antoine slipped behind Leo and pressed a kiss to the tender skin right under his ear. “You ready to really live with me?”

“I don’t think Stark would let me back out now.” Leo joked, but Antoine turned him to face him.

“Hey, no, if you’re not really ready to share somethin’ like an apartment with me, say so. It’s not like we have been dating like years or somethin’ ya know.” Antoine said, looking very serious as they stood in the living room that they would share with Melinda, Skye, and Jemma, on the 68th floor of Stark Tower.  Each couple had their own kitchen and bathroom, along with a smaller living room if they wanted, and their bedrooms, but if they wanted to get together for anything large there was the larger living room to share.

Leo learned forward to rest his forehead on Antoine’s shoulder.  “I’m scared.” He admitted.

“Of what?”

Leo shrugged.

“Nope, come on, little bear, what’s wrong?”

“What if you hate living with me? What if this is all a mistake? You’re bi, what if you find some nice woman to settle down with and have kids with?” Leo said, wrapping his arms around Antoine like he was terrified he would disappear.

Antoine pushed him back just far enough to tilt Leo’s head up, so that he could look at the small scot in the eyes. “Hey, you stop that. Sure, we could crash and burn, but every relationship could crash and burn.” Antoine tilted his head towards the door for the girls’ apartment before he continued. “They could crash and burn, but they are hanging on to what they have. And bud, I want to hang onto what I got with you. I ain’t goin’ to leave you for some broad just because she is a she. If we want kids we adopt, we give those children a home they wouldn’t have otherwise.”

Leo nodded, leaning back into Antoine, holding on tight. “I don’t want to lose you.”

“I’m not going anywhere anytime soon, little bear.” Antoine promised, kissing the crown of Leo’s head.

They stood like that for a bit; just reassuring each other with their presence, before they broke apart and finally went through the doorway to their half of the floor. Tony had arranged for all of their belongings to be pulled out their various storage areas and brought to the tower before they all left the mansion, so it was like walking into a perfect blend of their stuff. In their personal living room, Leo’s text books took up most of the shelving for books, while Antoine’s relics from his granddad’s time in the Hollowing Commandos took up the other bit. The blanket Leo’s mother had knitted for him before he left for University was over the back of the couch, and Antoine’s model cars sat on the coffee table, arranged artfully.

The bathroom was much the same; each of them having a sink, inscribed with elegant “His” on both of them, and the shower was large enough that Leo briefly considered just living in it.

The bedroom stopped them both in their tracks though, the overly large bed that was standard in Stark Tower sat in the middle on its platform with drawers, their clothing already tucked away into it and what wasn’t fit to be folded, hung up in the closet that was pretty much walk-in.  It was everything they whispered wishes of when they were wrapped together in the king size bed at the safe house; something spacious but with a big enough bed that they could both stretch out comfortably, and with room to add things like book shelves.

“Would you be opposed to breaking in our new bedroom?” Antoine asked, sliding behind Leo again to rest his chin on the smaller man’s head.

“Not at all.” Leo’s reply was husky, like he was a few steps ahead of Antoine, and upon glancing down, Antoine got visual confirmation of that, with the bulge Leo was sporting in his jeans.

“You’ve wanted to jump me since the living room haven’t you?”

“Do you blame me?” Leo asked, leaning back into him.

“Nah.” Antoine said with a grin before pushing them forward to the bed. It was a flurry of flying clothing once Leo was laying on the bed, legs dangling off for the time being.

“What are the chances Stark provided us with condoms and lube?” Leo asked, looking at the ceiling, which he just realized had mirrors on it.

“If the mirrors are any key, high?” Antoine reached over to the end table and opened it and frowned when he found it empty. “No, man… no.”

“Nothing?” Leo groaned, both of them naked and hard at this point.

“Nothing.” Antoine confirmed before climbing onto the bed and straddling Leo, their cocks coming in contact briefly.

“Bloody hell, I don’t care do something.” Leo said urgently, reaching up to dig blunt nails into Antoine’s shoulder blades.

Antoine groaned before reaching between them with his right hand, grabbing both of them, dragging his hand across the top of their cocks to gather the precum on his hand for lube before.

Leo hissed and bucked at the contact of velvety skin and calloused hand at the same time, his mind overwhelmed. Antoine was brutal in his efficiency, twisting his wrist occasional at all the right points and it felt like no time before they were both gasping as they shot white strands onto each other’s stomachs.

Antoine rolled away to pant beside Leo.

“So, shopping trip for condoms and lube?” Leo asked after a few minutes.

“Should we ask the girls if they need anything?”

Leo shook his head. “Nah, let them do their own shopping. I think the shop keepers are going to lose it when three women come in together to by sex products.”

Antoine chuckled before jumping when JARVIS made his presence known.

“Sirs, I’m glad you find your rooms satisfactory, however Sir has requested that I inform you that team dinner is in twenty minutes and if you plan on leaving to shop you will not make it back in time. I can however have the items you wish to shop for ordered and they will be in your room by the time you return from dinner.” JARVIS supplied.

“That’s going to take some getting used to.” Antoine said, only looking over to see Leo had a light in his eyes that hadn’t been there since Ward betrayed them, and Antoine thought it reminded him of a kid of Christmas morning. “Thanks, JARVIS. Can we get a list to pick from?”

“Of course, Sir.” JARVIS said before the list appeared on one of the glass panes that were normally transparent.

Antoine gently smacked Leo’s stomach to get him up. “Come on, babe. Help me virtually shop for condoms and lube.”


End file.
